In the transmission of forces such as the utilization of hydraulic actuators, it is often required to provide proper alignment between two objects such as an actuator and a control surface. In so doing, the alignment is accomplished by a self-aligning bearing inserted into an end of the actuator, adapted for coupling to the control surface. Typically, the end of the actuator is screw threaded so that it may be positioned to fit within a clevis-type of fixture on the control surface. When the end of the actuator and the clevis are interconnected, it is desired to limit the rotation of the end of the actuator within the clevis to preclude undue vibration or oscillation of the actuator appartus. Sufficient clearance, however, is necessary to permit the self-aligning bearing to position itself properly with respect to the clevis.
To accomplish the foregoing, it has been customary in the prior art to specially machine the end of the actuator to provide bearing surfaces integrally formed therewith. The bearing surfaces engage the clevis thereby limiting the rotation of the end of the actuator once it is positioned. Such special machining, although providing a part which functions extremely well, is extremely expensive and requires a special part for each application, thus increasing engineering and design expenses in addition to the large cost for the manufacture of the special part.